Crazy Road Trip
by cheesemonkey76
Summary: Chaos on a road trip. Chapter 3 Up! R&R!
1. It starts

Yu-Gi-Oh! Takes a road trip.  
  
Author: Okay.yeah.I feel kinda dumb for writing this.but oh well.  
  
Marik: you feel dumb?  
  
Author: shut up! Marik.do the Disclaimer and introduce the next chapter before I do something really bad to you.  
  
Marik: Name your worst!  
  
Author gets out a notebook full of ways to torture an evil person.  
  
Author:(looks at page 67 at random) Oh.that's good.how would you like to appear in the hit show.Vegetales... I'm sure some nice vegetables would like to have you on the show.maybe when they make a second movie.you can star. Sound good.  
  
Marik: Never!  
  
Author: Try me! (Cackles manically)  
  
Marik: And I thought I had an evil laugh  
  
Disclaimer: this asshole doesn't own any of these characters.  
  
Author: DIE!!!!  
  
Marik: Okay..now.on with the first chapter!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(doorbell rings)  
  
Yugi: Seto?  
  
Seto: yeah.  
  
Tea: What is he doing here?  
  
Joey: Probably wanting to duel Yugi again!  
  
Seto: At least I'm not here to find a dog's ass to sniff!  
  
Joey glares at Seto  
  
Seto: Me and Mokuba are going on a vacation, and he insisted that I invite you guys. Tea: Sure.we'd love to go.  
  
All: Sure!  
  
Seto: Fine.I expect you all to be at Kaiba Corp. headquarters packed.  
  
Yugi: Kay.cant wait.  
  
The next day.  
  
Joey: What the hell did you pack in all this crap?!  
  
Tea: Umm.yeah.I chose to pack all my smiley face clothes.just in case. I chose to under pack this time.  
  
Joey: You call 14 bags under packing?!  
  
Tea: So who wants to be a gentleman and carry my bags?  
  
Mokuba: Umm.would you believe me if I said I wasn't a man?  
  
Tea: No.^_^  
  
Mokuba: Umm.I have to use the bathroom. (runs off)  
  
Joey: Same here! (runs off)  
  
Ryou: I'm after Joey! (runs off)  
  
Seto: I'm busy. (runs off)  
  
Tea: with what?!  
  
Seto: I am running a company.  
  
Mai: I'm no man.  
  
Bakura: I'm too evil!  
  
Pegasus: Umm.I gotta look for more wine and cheese! (runs off)  
  
Tristan and Duke: We'll help! (runs after him)  
  
Tea: Fine.(carries her bags to the huge van)  
  
About 30 minutes later.everyone is in the van.  
  
Seto: Okay.I'm driving  
  
Pegasus: No I'm driving.  
  
Seto: Uh.no I'm driving!  
  
Pegasus: I'm gonna sing the Funny Bunny theme song the whole way there!  
  
Seto: Fine you drive!  
  
Joey: Why is he here?  
  
Seto: He offered me 100 grand.  
  
Mai: I love that Candy Bar!  
  
Seto: Not that Dumbass.  
  
Mai: Oh.  
  
Yugi: So what are we listening to?  
  
Joey: My neck My back!  
  
Mai: Milkshake  
  
Tristan: Candy from Dance Dance Revolutions!( I love that song.but its hard to do on the game)  
  
All stare  
  
Pegasus: I'm putting in Linkin Park!  
  
Seto: As gay as you are.I would've thought you would suggest something like country.  
  
Pegasus: I'm not gay Kaiba-boy! I have a wife dumbass.  
  
Seto: Uh-huh.  
  
Mai: 99 bottle of beer on the wall.  
  
Bakura: For the love of Ra!!!! Shut the hell up!!!!  
  
Yami joins in.  
  
Bakura: Will someone shut them up?!  
  
Ryou joins in.  
  
Bakura: don't you even start.I live inside you.I'll screw your mind up from the inside and take your body for my own!  
  
Ryou stops.  
  
Pegasus: Screw Linkin Park!  
  
Everyone but Seto, Ryou and Bakura joins in.  
  
Bakura: Too.much.happiness! (dies)  
  
Ryou: Oh well. 


	2. This Chapter is educationalbut still fun...

Chapter 2  
  
After actually finishing 99 bottles of Beer, they come to a fork in the road that they are driving on.  
  
Pegasus: Which way?  
  
Seto: left  
  
Mai: right  
  
Yugi: right  
  
Ryou: left  
  
Joey: Beans!  
  
All stare at Joey  
  
Pegasus: Look on the damned map!  
  
Seto: it says go left.  
  
Pegasus: (turns left) you'd better be right Kaiba-boy.  
  
As they continue on the path, they run into a darkness that covers the sky, a lightning storm begins and they hear an evil voice cackle every once in a while.  
  
Tea: umm. guys, I don't think we're in Domino anymore..  
  
Bakura: No shit! We left Domino like. 60 miles ago you dumb bitch!  
  
Mai: I resent that strongly!  
  
All stare at Mai.  
  
Voice: (cackles manically) Now you've stumbled onto my land!  
  
Yami: I recognize that voice. it's the evil gay overlord who rules the gay restaurant known as Pee Wee Paradise. It's Pee Wee Herman you guys!  
  
Seto: How do you know that?  
  
Pee Wee: Wad up Yami-cans?!  
  
Yami: I think we should leave.  
  
Pegasus: You did get us lost you funny bunny wannabe!  
  
All stare at Pegasus.  
  
Pee Wee: still laughing.  
  
Bakura: will someone shut him the hell up?!  
  
Lightning hits Bakura  
  
Bakura dies  
  
Pegasus: everyone! Back in the car!  
  
They drive off  
  
One hour later.  
  
Mai: I cant believe Kaiba had the map upside down and got us lost.  
  
Joey: Yeah. he's a pretty big dumbass huh?  
  
Seto: Screw all of you guys!!!!  
  
Pegasus: Okay. we're at another fork in the road.  
  
Mokuba: what is up with the word "the"  
  
Joey: What's the little shit talkin bout now?  
  
Mokuba: Grow some balls asshole!  
  
Joey glares at Mokuba  
  
Mokuba: You guys keep saying a fork in 'the' road. So wouldn't you use the word 'a'? it sounds like you know the road.  
  
Seto: I smell an English lesson coming  
  
Author: So do I. oh well. I'm an English freak. I actually like my English class.  
  
Ryou: But we're only talking about one road. The subject is road and the words 'the' and 'a' are both articles.  
  
Mokuba: what's that got to do with anything?  
  
Yugi: What Ryou is trying to say. is the word 'a' would be referring a road. Well. it can be any road. When you say 'the'. you'll most likely think about the road we're on.  
  
Bakura: Wait! The subject isn't road. its fork. road is the Direct Object!  
  
Yugi: So what?  
  
They continue their English conversation completely neglecting the fork in the road.  
  
Seto: (thinking) Just why did I invite these Idiots?!  
  
Pegasus: (thinking) Boy. I wanna drink some wine and cheese right now. funny bunny is on in about an hour.  
  
Seto: OKAY! EVERYONE SHUT UP NOW!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone in the back is completely strangling each other.  
  
Pegasus: I.. smell. wine!!!! (goes right)  
  
Seto: Oh here's the map. it says we should've went left.oh shit. that cant be good.  
  
Pegasus: WINE! WINE! WINE!!  
  
Police officer: Pull over now!  
  
Pegasus: (begins crying) I want wine.  
  
Officer takes off it's helmet.  
  
Yami: No way. Its you?! **************************************************************************** *** Author: who do you think it is?  
  
Marik: How much do I care is the real question.  
  
Author gets out a butcher knife  
  
Marik: this isn't gonna go well.. 


	3. More ChaosIntroduction to first inuyasah...

Author: Okay.I havent been able to post for awhile because my computer hates me to death. but I'm back so.Im thinking its time for chapter 3.for all those who like my story thus far. and who want to know who the officer is.maybe the Disclaimer might give you a hint.  
  
Marik: I don't want to do it.  
  
Author: overruled. Marik.you shouldve stayed outta sight until the story started. I see why you couldn't be pharaoh.  
  
Marik: Whatever! That stupid Yami doesn't have s*** on me!  
  
Author: why are you being bleeped out? This is PG13 so you can pretty much say what you want.just to a certain extent..  
  
Marik: well gee.I wonder why.why don't we ask the dumb*** who is writing this story..  
  
Author: Marik.youre in my hands now.so I'd suggest you watch your tounge.  
  
Marik: Oh I'm shaking.  
  
Author: Lets just get this over with.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Yami: No way.its you?  
  
Miroku: Do you know how fast you were going there sir?  
  
Pegasus: Well.in funny bunny mileage, about 600 kilohops screwtum.(sorry.had to come up with something)  
  
Miroku: I mean in normal.did you say funny bunny?!  
  
Pegasus: yes that's my favorite cartoon. ^_^  
  
Miroku: Yes! Next to women, Funny Bunny is the best thing ever!  
  
Pegasus: Oh yes!  
  
Bakura: Oh for the love of Ra! Can we get going plz?!  
  
Seto: Why don't you stay dead?!  
  
Ryou: As long as im alive.I choose when he comes back.  
  
Mai: But I thought you didn't like him..  
  
Ryou: I don't.  
  
Yami: then why do you keep bringing him back?  
  
Seto: I Think intelligence is a factor in the answer.  
  
Ryou: I think he's cute.  
  
Seto: O_o never mind.  
  
Joey: So youre gay?  
  
Ryou: No.  
  
Tristan: But you said he was cute.  
  
Ryou: Yes.he's cute.  
  
Duke: So then youre gay.  
  
Ryou: No.  
  
Tristan: Yes.  
  
Ryou: No. I'm not gay.  
  
Serenity: Just go along with it. Personally I think gay people are sexy.  
  
Tristan and Duke: Oh really? ^_^  
  
Seto: I don't like where this is going.  
  
Miroku and Pegasus continue their funny bunny conversation. Duke and Tristan get Duke's portable t.v. out and watch Queer Eye for the Straight guy, and Seto and everyone else is getting extremely irritated.  
  
2 hours later  
  
Pegasus: Oh!!! Did you see that one episode where they.  
  
Seto: That's it! Dammit! Are we getting a ticket?!  
  
Duke: I'll give you a ticket to my pants.  
  
All stare  
  
Tristan: y'all need to settle down you silly goose! (rubs Yugi's arm)  
  
Yugi: No!!!! (Jumps out the window)  
  
Seto: I've had enough of you freaks!  
  
Mai: Can we get this show on the road?  
  
Pegasus: Whatever.  
  
Miroku: You know, just forget the ticket.  
  
Pegasus: Well thanks!  
  
Miroku drives off.  
  
Pegasus: Well its nice to know that not all cops are assholes. (starts driving)  
  
Yugi pops back up.  
  
Seto: Uh.we need to get back on the road.  
  
Tristan: Why don't you get on my road (rubbing Seto)  
  
Seto knocks Tristan out.  
  
Duke: Like ohmygawd! He is so not cool.  
  
Joey: So where are we surposed to be going anyway?  
  
Seto: Florida. nice Paradise Resort.  
  
Yami: nice.  
  
Joey: Probably cus you wanna see yer old friend pee wee..  
  
Ryou: He's scary.  
  
Bakura: He's an ass. He killed me.  
  
Seto: Maybe that was the best thing.  
  
Tea: Kaiba! Why do you hate everyone? Youll be happier if you had friends..  
  
Seto: Oh no. here we go.  
  
Tea: I don't get it. When you have friends to help you and back you up whenever you need help or youre in trouble.you can do almost.(gets cut off)  
  
Joey: Save it for Oprah!  
  
Ryou: isn't the author planning to kill her in one of his future stories?  
  
Joey: Oh yeah.  
  
Seto: Dumbass.  
  
Mai: I'm with Joey.I don't wanna hear any friendship speeches today.  
  
Tea: I have the right to freedom of speech!  
  
Everyone else: Not in this car!!!!  
  
Tea: Yes I do!  
  
30 minutes later, Tea is tied up and gaged.and they are at a gas station.  
  
Author: well.there you go.I have a lot more in store for this story. R&R 


End file.
